Automated manipulators such as robotic arms typically utilize tooling assemblies with end effectors to pick up and release workpieces. Previous tooling assemblies have utilized various sections of tubing interconnected by brackets, mounts, clamps, and other similar devices. These brackets, mounts, and clamps, allow positional adjustment of the sections of tubing such that a desired position and orientation can be established for an end effector. Because it is time consuming to change the configuration of the tooling assemblies, end effector tooling assemblies are often provided with a quick disconnect coupling or similar device. This allows the tooling assembly to be removed from the automated manipulator and replaced with a different tooling assembly. This is done, for example, to allow various different workpieces to be handled by the automated manipulator upon changing the tooling assembly.